Unexpected Metting
by pinkimchi
Summary: "Bruk.." "Yak mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kau menubrukku dua kali"ujar Ten "Ck seharusnya aku yang protes dasar bodoh"ujar seorang pemuda. "Aku juga sedang belanja sepertimu. Kau sendirian saja?"ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum. Kira kira apa yang terjadi antara Ten,Taeyong dan pemuda tersebut?/ga jago bikin summary/ #JohnTen#Johnny#Ten#TaeTen#Taeyong#NCT#SMRookies
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Metting**

Main Cast : Johnny & Ten

Other Cast : Member NCT,dll

Genre : Romance,Family,Brothership,humor [gagal]

Rated : T [sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah]

Length : Chapter [tergantung peminat]

Disclaimer : Mereka milik agency,tuhan,dan orang tua masing-masing namun jalan cerita milk saya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi,boys X boys,OOC,typo,dll.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don`t like,don`t read please.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Happy Reading ~

 **Chapter 1**

"Ting…tong…ting…tong…"bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup namun terlihat dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda memakai seragam sekolah sedang berlari menuju sekolah yang sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan ditutup.

"Paman tolong gerbangnya jangan ditutup…"Teriak seorang pemuda sambil berlari ke arah gerbang

"Yaampun Ten perasaan kau telat mulu tiap hari,ck sudah sana cepat masuk!"ujar paman kim seorang satpam disekolah tersebut.

"Hehehe abisnya kesiangan mulu paman,terimakasih paman"ujar seorang pemuda yang bernama Ten sambil tersenyum lebar. Ten pun berlari menuju kelas namun ketika dikoridor sekolah tiba-tiba

"Bruk…" bunyi dua orang bertubrukan

"Yak aish,kalau jalan pakai mata dong"ujar Ten sambil berdiri dan memegang bokongnya yang terasa sakit

"Kau yang pakai mata dikoridor sekolah malah berlari,lari itu dilapangan dasar bodoh!"ujar seorang pemuda yang menabrak Ten

"Yak kurang aja,sudahlah aku sedang buru-buru awas kau,urusan kita belom selesai"ujar ten sambil kembali berlari menuju kelas

"Huh siapa takut dasar orang aneh"ujar pemuda tersebut sambil kembali berjalan dengan santainya

Ten pun tiba didepan kelas dengan perasaan takut ia mengetok pintu kelas

"tok..tok..tok.."

"silahkan masuk"ujar Lee songsaenim

"Maaf songsaenim saya telat"ujar Ten sambil menundukan kepala

"Ten kau telat lagi?Ck sudahlah cepat masuk dan duduk dikursi mu sebelum saya berubah fikiran"ujar Lee songsaenim menahan kesal karena lagi-lagi Ten telat dikelasnya. Ten pun bergegas masuk dan duduk dikursinya

"Ngapain kau semalam hingga telat lagi huh?"ujar Mark sahabat dan teman sebangku Ten

"Kau tahu ayahku kemaren membelikanku cd game ps4 terbaru dan itu sangat seru,kau harus mencobanya ku yakin,sekali main kau tidak akan mau berhenti"ujar Ten dengan semangat

"Wuah benarkah?baiklah pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita bertanding"ujar Mark dengan semangat juga

"Ten dan Mark berhenti mengobrol dikelas ku,kau Ten sudah telat datang sekarang malah mengobrol dikelasku sekali lagi saya melihat kalian mengobrol saya akan mengeluarkan kalian dari kelas ini"bentak Lee songsaenim marah melihat kedua muridnya mengobrol dikelasnya

"Ba-baik,maafkan kami songsaenim"ujar Ten dan Mark bersamaan sambil mendunduk

"Ck sudahlah kembali belajar"ujar Lee songsaenim

.

.

"Kring..kring.."bel istirahat pun berbunyi,para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju kantin. Terlihat kedua siswa yang tadi diomelin dikelasnya sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol menuju kantin. Mereka adalah Ten dan Mark mereka asik mengobrol sampai tak menyadari bahwa didepan mereka ada seorang siswa yang sedang berdiam dan tiba-tiba

"Bruk.."Ten dan seorang siswa itu pun bertubrukan

"Yak mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kau menubruku dua kali"ujar Ten sambil berdiri dibantu oleh Mark

"Ck seharusnya aku yang protes,kau yang menubruku duluan bodoh"ujar pemuda tersebut. Ten pun merasa kesal dan ingin memukul pemuda tersebut namun dicegah oleh Mark

"Ten sudahlah jangan memancing keributan,mendingan kita bergegas ke kantin sebelum makanannya pada habis aku sudah kelaparan"ujar Mark sambil merengek kepada Ten

"Ck baiklah,awas kau"ujar Ten sambil berlalu bareng Mark

"Ck manis sih tapi sayang bodoh"ujar pemuda yang tadi menabrak Ten. Pemuda tersebut tetap berdiam diri dan menatap Ten dari kejauhan sambil bersmirk ria. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan santainya

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong perkenalkan aku keziaf author baru di ffn,net ., ini adalah debut fanfic pertamaku dan aku memakai pairing JohnTen, Yap aku tahu bahwa couple itu masih baru dan jarang ada yang membuat ff memakai pairing tersebut maka dari itu aku ingin melestarikan pairing mereka/?,karena ini adalah ff pertamaku mohon bantuannya buat para sunbaenim yang telah berpengalamn dibanding saya /sungkem/. Maafkan bila ada typo ya /.\ review dan kritik sangat membantu jadi kalau berkenan sempatkan lah mereview ff ku ini ...babai sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Metting**

Main Cast : Johnny & Ten

Other Cast : Member NCT,dll

Genre : Romance,Family,Brothership,Humor [gagal}

Rated : T [sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah]

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Mereka milik agency,tuhan,dan orang tua masing-masing namun jalan cerita milik saya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi,boys X boys,OOC,typo,dll

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like,don't read please.

.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

 **Chapter 2**

" _Kring..kring.."bel istirahat pun berbunyi,para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju kantin. Terlihat kedua siswa yang tadi diomelin dikelasnya sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol menuju kantin. Mereka adalah Ten dan Mark mereka asik mengobrol sampai tak menyadari bahwa didepan mereka ada seorang siswa yang sedang berdiam dan tiba-tiba_

" _Bruk.."Ten dan seorang siswa itu pun bertubrukan_

" _Yak mimpi apa aku semalam sampai kau menubruku dua kali"ujar Ten sambil berdiri dibantu oleh Mark_

" _Ck seharusnya aku yang protes,kau yang menubruku duluan bodoh"ujar pemuda tersebut. Ten pun merasa kesal dan ingin memukul pemuda tersebut namun dicegah oleh Mark_

" _Ten sudahlah jangan memancing keributan,mendingan kita bergegas ke kantin sebelum makanannya pada habis aku sudah kelaparan"ujar Mark sambil merengek kepada Ten_

" _Ck baiklah,awas kau"ujar Ten sambil berlalu bareng Mark_

" _Ck manis sih tapi sayang bodoh"ujar pemuda yang tadi menabrak Ten. Pemuda tersebut tetap berdiam diri dan menatap Ten dari kejauhan sambil bersmirk ria. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan santainya._

 _._

 _._

Author POV

Koridor sekolah terlihat sepi karena semua siswa dan siswi sedang berada dikantin,mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat sambil makan siang dan bercanda ria. Terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang asik duduk didekat jendela sambil memakan bekal siangnya dan mengobrol. Mereka adalah Ten dan Mark mereka sedang asik membicarakan tentang kejadian yang menimpa Ten tadi.

"Sumpah ya hari ini aku sial banget,sudah dua kali aku ditabrak oleh pemuda tadi"ujar Ten sambil memakan bekalnya dengan lahap

"Errr Ten bukannya tadi kau yang menabrak dia duluan?"ujar Mark sambil melihat ragu kearah Ten

"Yak! kau ini bukannya membela sahabat sendiri malah ikutan menyalahkan ku"ujar Ten tak terima

"Hehe baiklah maafkan aku,kalau tidak salah pemuda yang menabrakmu tadi itu Johnny sunbaenim"ujar Mark

"Johnny sunbaenim?Ck aku tidak kenal"ujar Ten sambil menatap malas kearah Mark

"Kau yakin tak mengenal Johnny sunbaenim?Ia sangat terkenal dia itu kapten basket disekolah kita. Ck katanya kau pencinta basket tapi kapten basket disekolah kita saja kau tak tau-_-"ujar Mark

"Enak saja aku memang salah satu pencinta basket,aku memang sering mendengar tentang kapten basket sekolah kita tapi aku tidak tahu orangnya,dia terkenal karena kapten basket?Ck kalau gitu doing aku juga bias"ujar Ten sombong

"Sok tahu kau,ia terkenal bukan hanya karena dia kapten basket saja tetapi selain tampan ia juga bisas dance,bias memainkan alat music,dan ia juga pandai. Banyak loh para siswi yang suka dan menyarakan perasaanya kepada Johnny sunbaenim,tetapi mereka semua ditolak"ujar Mark

"Ck sombong sekali dia sampai menolak para siswi yang menyatkan perasaannya. Banyak juga para siswa yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku tetapi aku tidak sombong seperti dia huh"ujar Ten

"Dia bukannya sombong tapi dia emang begitu misterius kalau orang bilang sih dia cool. Iya banyak yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu tapi patut digaris bawahi bahwa mereka semua adalah laki-laki-_-"ujar Mark

"Ck sok cool aku juga bisa menjadi cool. Biarin yang penting ada yang suka kepadaku dibanding kau jomblo akut-_-"ujar Ten tak terima

"Yak! Enak saja aku tidak jomblo akut asal kau tahu"ujar Mark kesel

"Palingan yang suka kepada kau uke atau gadis-gadis centil :p"ejek Ten

"Aish kau memang jago membuat orang kesal"kesal Mark

Dari kejauhan tampak tiga siswa sedang menatap Mark dan Ten. Mereka adalah Taeyong,Yuta,Jaehyun

"Sial bocah itu selalu berada disamping Ten"ujar Taeyong dengan kesal

"Iya betul dia selalu menempeli Ten. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana kita bisa mendekati Ten"sahut Yuta

"Sudahlah tenang aku yakin si Mark tak mempunyai perasaan kepada Ten"ujar Jaehyun

"Ya semoga saja,ngomong-ngomong Johnny dimana?"ujar Taeyong

"Johnny hyung sedang dilapangan basket. Ia berlatih semaksimal mungkin untuk pertandingan nanti"sahut Yuta

"Terus kau tak ikut berlatih?"Tanya Taeyong

"Males"cengir Yuta

"Kau ini,gimana Tim kita mau menang kalau pemainnya saja seperti kau-_-"sahut Jaehyun

"Ck sudahlah tenang saja selama ada Johnny hyung aku yakin kita akan menang"ucap Yuta

"Ck terserahlah"ujar Jaehyun

Sedangkan dilapangan basket terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlatih sendirian. Ia adalah Johnny pemuda yang dibicarakan Ten,Mark dan Taeyong,Yuta,Jaehyun. Ia tak berhenti meskipun terlihat keringat membanjiri dirinya.

"duk..duk..duk.."bunyi bola basket

"Ck kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pemuda tadi"ucap Johnny dalam hati

"Ah sudahlah mendingan aku ganti baju"ujar Johnny dalam hati lagi sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti olahraga.

.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat Ten sedang membawa bola yang disuruh Kim songsaenim untuk ditaruh diruang ganti olahraga. Ia sendirian karena Mark sedang di toilet.

"Ck Mark memang tak setia kawan"dumel Ten sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti olahraga. Sesampainya di ruang ganti olahraga,ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang berganti baju dan kemudian ia berteriak

"KYAAAA…."teriak Ten sambil menutup mata dengan bola

"Yak! Berisik ngapain kau tutup mata?kita kan sama-sama pria"ujar Johnny

"Yak! Sudahlah cepat pakai bajumu"ujar Ten yang masih menutup mata

"Ck aku sudah memakai baju,cepatlah buka matamu"ujar Johnny

"Yak! Kau lagi?ck kenapa aku selalu beretemu dengan mu terus sih?!"kesal Ten setelah membuka mata

"Mungkin kita jodoh"sahut Johnny dengan cuek

"Apa?aku berjodoh dengan mu?idih enak aja mana sudi aku"kesal Ten

"Ck sok jual mahal. Sudah cepat kau mau ngapain kesini?"ujar Johnny

"Ck aku kesini disuruh Kim songsaenim untuk menaruh bola di ruang ganti"ujar Ten sambil menahan kesal dibilang sok jual mahal

"Yasudah cepat kau letakan bola itu disana"ujar Johnny sambil menunjuk arah pojok tembok

"Ck iya-iya"ujar Ten sambil menaruh bola dipojok tembok. Setelah itu ia pun berdiam diri

"Ngapain kau diam disana?masih ingin melihat ku ganti baju"ujar Johnny

"Ck enak saja yasudah aku keluar"ucap Ten sambil keluar dari ruang ganti

Johnny yang melihat tingkah laku Ten hanya tersenyum dan menggelengekan kepala.

"Tampan sih tapi sayang galak"dengus Ten

"Eh tadi aku barusan bilang dia tampan?ck ku rasa otak ku sudah eror,sudahalah mendingan aku balik kekelas"ujar Ten sambil berjalan menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

"Ting..tong..ting..tong.." bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dan para murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas ingin segera pulang namun terlihat siswa yang tak meninggalkan kelas . Ia adalah Ten,Ten hari ini piket jadi dia pulang paling akhir.

"Ck Mark benar-benar tak setia kawan,bukannya membantuku ia malah pulang duluan awas saja tuh anak ga bakal ku pinjemin cd ps ku lagi"dumel Ten. Tak lama kemudian Ten pun selesai membersihkan kelas kemudian ,ia melihat keadaan sekitar kelas yang terlihat sepi karena teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan. Ten pun merinding memikirkan ia sendirian dikelas ini,dengan perasaan takut ia segara membereskan alat kebersihan dan mengambil tas dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan kelas. Dikoridor sekolah pun sudah sepi karena takut ia pun berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya digerbang sekolah terlihat napas dia terburu-buru karena berlari tadi.

"Hosh..hosh.."terdengar suara napas Ten. Setelah napasnya membaik ia pun melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi karena para murid dan guru sudah pulang semua.

"Ck aku pulang naik apa,uangku habis dan batrai hp ku low gimana ini"cemas Ten. Tak lama kemudia tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang mengendarai motor ninja kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepannya

"Ayo cepat naik"ucap Johnny sambil membuka helm

"Ck tidak mau"ujar Ten memalingkan muka

"Yakin gamau?bentar lagi gelap loh dan sekolah sudah sepi,kau mau ku tinggal sendirian disini?"ujar Johnny

"Ck baiklah jika memaksa"ujar Ten ogah-ogahan sambil naik dimotor Johnny

"hei aku tak memaksamu"ujar Johnny menahan tawa

"Ck sudahlah jalan"ujar Ten memalingkan muka karena malu

"Yasudah cepat pegangan"ujar Johnny

"Tak mau"ujar Ten

"Yasudah jika tak mau"ujar Johnny sambil menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Yak!pelankan motor mu bodoh"ucap Ten dengan takut sambil memeluk Johnny dari belakang

"Ck jangan seenaknya memanggilku bodoh,gini-gini aku adalah sunbae mu tau"ujar Johnny yang tetap memepertahankan kecepatan motornya

"Baiklah tetapi pelankan kecepatan motormu!"ujar Ten dengan kesal

"Baiklah"ujar Johnny sambil tersenyum dam memelankan kecepatan motornya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii aku fast update kan/?wkwk btw aku ganti uname jadi pinkimchi jadi kalian skrg bisa manggil aku pink atau kimchi/? Ga deng terserah mau manggil apa asal jangan manggil sayang/plak/. Gimana chap ini menurut kalian?masih kurang panjang dan banyak typo kah/?. Maafin aku ya kalau kurang panjang soalnya aku ngetik chap kemaren cuman satu jam dan chap ini cuman dua jam jadi ya begini hasilnya /.\ maafin juga dichap kemaren banyak typonya maklum masih pemula /.\ . Oh iya kalian bantu vote ya kira-kira orang ketiga diantara Johnten yg cocok siapa?yuta?taeyong atau jaehyun?vote yaaa vote wkwk. Kalau mau kenal aku lebih dekat kalian bisa liat bio ku disana ada contact person ku /ga ada yang nanya/ oke jangan lupa RnR,foll,dan fav yaa satu review sangat berharga bagiku loh/plak/ babai sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Metting**

Main Cast : Johnny & Ten

Other Cast : Member NCT,dll

Genre : Romance,Family,Brothership,Humor [gagal]

Rated : T [sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah]

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Mereka milik agency,tuhan,dan orang tua masing-masing namun jalan cerita milik saya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi,boys X boys,OOC,typo,dll

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like,don't read please.

.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Hosh..hosh.."terdengar suara napas Ten. Setelah napasnya membaik ia pun melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi karena para murid dan guru sudah pulang semua._

 _"Ck aku pulang naik apa,uangku habis dan batrai hp ku low gimana ini"cemas Ten. Tak lama kemudia tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang mengendarai motor ninja kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepannya_

 _"Ayo cepat naik"ucap Johnny sambil membuka helm_

 _"Ck tidak mau"ujar Ten memalingkan muka_

 _"Yakin gamau?bentar lagi gelap loh dan sekolah sudah sepi,kau mau ku tinggal sendirian disini?"ujar Johnny_

 _"Ck baiklah jika memaksa"ujar Ten ogah-ogahan sambil naik dimotor Johnny_

 _"hei aku tak memaksamu"ujar Johnny menahan tawa_

 _"Ck sudahlah jalan"ujar Ten memalingkan muka karena malu_

 _"Yasudah cepat pegangan"ujar Johnny_

 _"Tak mau"ujar Ten_

 _"Yasudah jika tak mau"ujar Johnny sambil menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi_

 _"Yak!pelankan motor mu bodoh"ucap Ten dengan takut sambil memeluk Johnny dari belakang_

 _"Ck jangan seenaknya memanggilku bodoh,gini-gini aku adalah sunbae mu tau"ujar Johnny yang tetap memepertahankan kecepatan motornya_

 _"Baiklah tetapi pelankan kecepatan motormu!"ujar Ten dengan kesal_

 _"Baiklah"ujar Johnny sambil tersenyum dam memelankan kecepatan motornya._

 _._

 _._

"Ten kita sudah sampai dirumah mu"ujar Johnny,namun tak ada respon dari Ten karena tak ada respon Johnny pun berbalik dan melihat Ten tertidur dipundaknya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aigoo..anak ini bisa-bisanya tertidur,untuk saja dia tak terjatuh dari motor"ujar Johnny sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis melihat Ten yang tak bangun,sudah satu menit berlalu dan yang dilakukan Johnny hanya memandangi Ten. Tak lama kemudian Ten terbangun

"Hoam..eung kita sudah sampai?kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?"ujar Ten sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap. Johnny yang melihat tingkah Ten yang imut hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga"ujar Johnny berpura-pura kesal

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku"cengir Ten

"yasudah lah cepat kau masuk,udara malam tak baik bagimu"ujar Johnny memberi perhatian kepada Ten

"Iya-iya tapi tunggu dulu,kau tau dari mana rumahku?kau stalker ku ya"ujar Ten memicingkan mata

"A-Ah itu eung a-aku tau rumahmu karena tak sengaja aku melewati daerah ini dan melihat mu didepan rumah mu"ujar Johnny gugup karena takut ketahuan Ten

"Ohh oke aku percaya pada mu,yasudah aku masuk dulu ya terimakasih karena sudah mengantarkan ku,hati-hati dijalan John"ujar Ten sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah sampai nanti ketemu disekolah"ujar Johnny sambil membalas senyum Ten,Johnny pun memakai helm nya dan menstarter motornya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Ten yang masih berdiri didepan rumahnya memandangi Johnny

"Huftt kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia,sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk kedalam rumah"ujar Ten dalam hati. Sedangkan Johnny sedang tersenyun dibalik helm sambil mengendarai motornya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang"ujar Ten sambil masuk kedalam rumah

"Kau sudah pulang?kenapa lama sekali?kau pulang naik apa?"Tanya ibu Ten bertubi-tubi

"Aigoo tanyanya satu persatu dong bu"sahut Ten

"Ya abisnya kau membuat ibu khawatir saja"ujar Ibu Ten

"Baiklah,tadi aku piket dulu makanya telat bu,dan tadi aku diantar sunbae ku naik motor bu"ujar Ten

"Makanya sebelum berangkat sekolah bilang ibu kalau kau ada jadwal piket hari ini,jadinya kan ibu tak khawatir. Sunbae?ibu baru tau kau punya kenalan sunbae gimana tampangnya apakah dia tampan?anak orang kaya?"tanya Ibu Ten bertubi-tubi

"Iya-iya sudahlah bu bertanyanya nanti saja aku capek ingin istirahat"ujar Ten sambil memelas

"Yasudah sana istirahat,nanti kalau sudah waktunya makan segera turun"ujar Ibu Ten

"Iya ibuku yang cantik"ujar Ten sambil berlalu naik menuju kamarnya. Sesampai dikamarnya ia pun langsung melempar tas sekolahnya ke tempat tidurnya dan kemudian ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia selesai mandi dan memilih baju dilemarinya,selesai memakai baju ia pun langsung tidur dengan lelap karena kecapekan.

.

.

Waktu makan malam pun tiba,terlihat ibu Ten yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian Ten pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan

"Kenapa ibu yang menata makanan?kemana bibi Kim bu"tanya Ten

"Bibi Kim hari ini tidak bias bekerja soalnya anaknya sedang sakit"jawab ibu Ten

"Ohh begitu,lalu ayah kemana bu?"tanya Ten lagi

"Ayah masih dikamar mungkin bentar lagi ia turun,mendingan sekarang kau beli buah dulu di supermarket buat ayah mu"ujar ibu Ten

"Ishh males bu,nanti kalau aku diculik gimana"ujar Ten sambil memelas

"Ck sudah sana buruan tak ada yang sudi menculikmu,ini ambil duitnya"ujar ibu Ten sambil memberikan duit kepada Ten

"Huftt baiklah aku pergi ya bu"ujar Ten

"Iya"ujar ibu Ten

.

.

"Hufttt aku sangat malas pergi ke supermarket tapi apa boleh buat ibu yang menyuruhku"dumel Ten dalam hati. Sesampainya di supermarket ia pun langsung mengambil keranjang belanja dan berjalan sambil mengelilingi supermarket kemudian ia pun berhenti di stan buah ia pun mengambil buah manga dan tak sengaja menjatuhkannya ketika ia ingin megambilnya ada tangan lain yang ingin mengambilnya juga.

"Taeyong sunbae?apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Ten

"Aku juga sedang belanja sepertimu. Kau sendirian saja?"ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum

"E-eh iya aku sendirian"jawab Ten sambil bersemu melihat senyum Taeyong

"Mau aku temani?"tawar Taeyong

"E-eung bo-boleh jika tak merepotkan sunbae"jawab Ten sambil bergagap ria

"Tak merepotkan kok,ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku hyung biar terkesan akrab"ujar Taeyong

"Ba-baiklah sunbae eh maksudku hyung"jawab Ten. Taeyong yang melihat Ten salah tingkah pun hanya terseyum

"Kaja"ujar Taeyong sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan Ten

"Ba-baik"ujar Ten. Dan kemudian mereka pun berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi supermarket

.

.

Taeyong pun mengantarkan Ten pulang kerumahnya sesampai didepan rumah Ten

"Jadi ini rumah mu?dekat dengan rumah ku dong"ujar Taeyong

"Emang rumah hyung dimana?"tanya Ten

"Rumah ku beda satu komplek dengan mu"jawab Taeyong

"Ohh begitu,eum yasudah aku masuk dulu ya hyung"ujar Ten

"Iya,sampai ketemu disekolah,aku pulang dulu nde"pamit Taeyong. Taeyong pun berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil tersenyum-senyu diomelin m gajelas

"Malam ini adalah malam keberuntunganku"ujar Taeyong dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Di lain tempat terlihat Ten sedang diomelin ibunya karena lama membeli buahnya

"Kenapa lama sekali sih beli buahnya?kau beli diluar kota sampai lama begini?"omel ibu Ten

"Ma-maaf bu tadi aku bertemu sunbae ku"ujar Ten

"Sunbae yang tadi sore mengantarkan mu pulang?"tanya ibu Ten

"Bukan bu yang ini beda"jawab Ten

"Yasudah sana kau taruh buah itu didalam kulkas"ujar ibu Ten

"Iya bu"ujar Ten sambil berjalan kedapur. Setelah menaruh buah dikulkas Ten pun langsung ke ruang makan dan makan malam bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Selesai makan ia pun langsung naik ke kamar dan merapikan buku untuk sekolah besok. Setelah selesai ia pun merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan mencoba memejamkan mata ingin tidur namun setelah setengah jam berlalu ia tak juga tidur

"Ck kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Taeyong hyung mulu sih"ujar Ten dalam hati

"Ah sudahlah mendingan aku tidur dari pada memikirkan dia"ujar Ten lagi dalam hati sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

TBC

Haiii aku balik lagi, gimana chap ini menurut kalian?,maafkan aku ya dichap kemaren banyak yg risih dengan kata "ck" maapkeun ya u.u ,aku udah berusaha mengurangi kata itu dichap ini :'v dan btw,makasih yah yang udah review kalian warbyazah/plak/ wkwk kali ini aku bakal pake taeyong buat orang ketiga antara Johnten hoho :v tapi aku juga masih labil pengen pake taeyong atau yuta ya :3 ya siapa tau aja di chap selanjutnya orang ketiga johnten dua orang sekaligus/plak/ oh ya aku pengen bikin grup line khusus penggemar johnten,taeten,yuten,ya pokoknya buat penggemar nct kira-kira ada yang berminat ga ya/? Kalau ada yang berminat kalian bisa ngeadd id line aku:3 id line : ascx_ oke sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya jangan lupa review yaw,babai('0')~


End file.
